Secret Santa, Secret Crush
by Kitty Maximoff
Summary: Christmas time is coming shortly and the Trigonometry teacher decides she wants to have Secret Santa! Pietro Maximoff is fine with that until he realizes who he has to get a present for! (Kietro! May contain other couples!)
1. Secret Santa Time!

Title: Secret Santa, Secret Crush  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Setting: Christmas Time, before 3rd season.  
  
(( )) means thoughts.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or any of it's characters. Even though.. I wish I did! Pietro!!!!! *cries for a moment then regains normal composure* But, who knows! Someday.. I might!! Muwhahah!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
" Alright, Settle down class. I have an exciting project for you all to do! " Mrs. O'Hara said as she walked around the front of the classroom, looking at her 'behaved' children.  
  
((Oh brother, what is she going to have us do this time? Make Santa Clause socks)) Pietro Maximoff said to himself as he slouched down in his chair. It was sixth period, he was almost free from this crazy place called school.  
  
He really despised this class for a couple of reasons; The teacher talked way to slow for his liking, The class went by way to slow, and the last reason was because he had to sit next to the X-Geeks. Of all the people to sit by he was surround by the X-Men! Looking quickly around he watched as Scott, Jean, and Kitty listened intently to the teacher. He watched Kitty, who was sitting next to him, for a moment more with a small glare.  
  
((How did she get into Trigonometry? She's only a freshman! )  
  
" Pietro? It's your turn. Come up here." Mrs. O'Hara spoke clearly as she motioned for him to come up to the front of the class. He looked at the teacher like she was crazy then quickly stood up. He hadn't a clue of what he was suppose to do.  
  
"Pick a name from the hat, Pietro." He heard a sweet calm voice in his head and jumped slightly, barely noticeable. He then looked down to Jean who was sitting next to where he was standing. Jean nodded her head slowly and motioned with her eyes towards the front of the classroom. He raised an eyebrow and then flashed her a wide smile before walking as slow as possibly for the speed demon.  
  
He smiled politely at the teacher before putting a hand into the hat and quickly opening the small piece of paper and read it out loud. " Lets see what who I got here. Hannah Milton." He said as he looked over to the cheerleader and flashed his charming smile. He didn't know what it was for, but he already liked it!  
  
" Pietro Maximoff were you even listening to me when I told the class the directions? You aren't supposed to tell anyone whom you picked. That is why it's called a Secret Santa!" The teacher said and shook her head. The class let out a small laugh as the speedster looked at the teacher oddly.  
  
"Sorry teach! Can I give it a go again?" He said with a wide smile, then placed the name back in the hat and picked out a new one. Not bothering to look at the name he walked quickly back to his seat and looked over to Jean. " Thanks a lot red! " He said quickly and slouched in his chair again. ((Hmm, should I look and see whom I'm giving a present to, or should I wait? Yeah right! Me wait? Ha! What a riot!)) Tearing at the paper for a second he looked down at the name.  
  
"WHAT!!!" He yelled loudly and quickly folded the paper up and crossed his arms a angry look on his face.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned around to face the silver haired sophomore. Looking at all of them with a glare, he hadn't even realized that he had said his little outburst out loud. " What?" He said in an annoyed tone.  
  
Turning back around to face their seats, Mrs. O'Hara came over to Pietro's desk and leaned downwards a small but very dangerous smile on her face. " Is there a problem dear?" Pietro looked at her, almost afraid of what the old lady could do to him. Almost. " Uh, no." He said rather sharply and uncrossed his arms trying to tell her that he was perfectly fine and nothing was wrong. At that moment the bell rung and he quickly got up. " Bye teach!! See ya tomorrow!" He said with a grin and walked quickly out of the door. " Move it Pryde! Handsome is coming through!!" Pietro said as he eased around Kitty and out into the hallway.  
  
((Just great!! I have to give a present to the Kittycat! Wonder how Lance is gonna take this?)) Walking quickly to his locker he put his books away and grinned widely. He knew Lance wouldn't like this, which was just great for the speed demon, another challenge he could do! And to think, he was starting to get bored of Bayville!  
  
"Yos Pietro! Wait up yo! " Todd said as he walked over to the speedster, who had a grin across his face. Todd knew he was up to something, and he was kind of scared to ask. " Uhh, Pietro? What's up?" The freshman said, as they both started to walk towards Lance's jeep.  
  
Pietro looked down at Todd then back up searching for Lance's jeep. " Let's go Todd. Gotta talk to Lancey!" He said, his grin getting wider. He didn't like the fact that he was going to have to buy something for an X-geek! Especially one that liked Lance! Out of all people, Lance?! (( She must not have taste or something! )) Pietro thought to himself as they got to the jeep and saw Lance waiting.  
  
"Oooh, Lance guess what??? I gotta get Kittycat something for Christmas, thought you might want to know." Pietro's grin turned into a smirk as he got into the back seat and watched Lances expression.  
  
Lance turned to face Pietro ready to say something then closed his mouth. " Whatever Pietro, just don't get her anything cheap. She deserves better than what we got." Lance said as he waited for Todd to get in the car, so they could get home.  
  
(( Dangit!!! It didn't work! Lance isn't jealous! This is just great, now I'm stuck with getting an X-geek a Christmas present and I don't get anything out of it. )) Pietro crossed his arms as the jeep started and headed out of the school parking lot.  
  
Authoress's note: Alrighty, so like how do you guys like it so far? I just typed this all! It came to me! Woo hoo!! Please review and tell me if I should continue, give me some useful hints or what nots! Thanks Bunches!!  
  
~Kitty Maximoff~ 


	2. The Phone Call

A/N: Heh, sorry about the wait.. Got in trouble.. dang me.. but whatever! I got the second chapter up now! Woo hoo for me!!! *dances around* go me.. go me.. *ahem* anyways. Uhh, this is more of a Kitty POV chapter.. but I promise Pietro POV next chapter! Woo for Pietro!!!!  
  
Pietro zooms in outta no where and smiles his wonderful white smile. " You know it!"  
  
Kat (that's me yanno) drops her jaw and stares at Pietro for a moment before regaining her consciousness ...or is it sanity?? She then smiles over at Pietro and grabs on to his arm. " Yup! Pietro, you're the cutest, hottest, most gorgeous guy there is!"  
  
*Out of nowhere pops Knives and Wolfwood from Trigun their arms crossed* Kat looks at them and smiles widely before realizing why they were there. Looking up at Pietro with a huge smile.. " Uh, I mean you're the best looking guy in... Uh.This world! Yeah... That's it. heheh.. *Knives and Wolfwood nod their heads approvingly and disappear* Anime sweat drop disappears on Kats head and continues to clamp on to Pietros arm. " On with the show!!!!! WOO!!"  
  
Setting: Christmas time, (( BEFORE Shadow Dance))  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL don't own X-Men: Evolution.. But I'm working on it slowly.. I shall take it over someday.. I will be the owner of it.. muwhahahahha!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hey Kitty, we're going to the danger room for a quick run, you going to join in?" Scott said as he paused at the brunettes' open door.  
  
Kitty looked at Scott like he was out of his mind. " Uh, like, Scott. I'd rather stay up here and read if you don't mind. Besides isn't that like, your third time going down there today?" Kitty looked down at her mystery novel, pretending to concentrate on the words.  
  
Scott shrugged and started to turn around. " Alright, suit yourself. If you change your mind, you know where will be." With that he walked down the hall towards the elevator.  
  
Shaking her head a small smile formed on her face. (( That's Scott for you.)) Looking over the words of the book she sighed and put the novel on her desk. " Fine! Like, I'll start my homework then!" She said as she threw her hands up in the air in a dramatic way.  
  
Everyone knew Kitty was a great student a usual 4.0 G.P.A. as a matter of fact. But, what most people didn't know she was a sort of procrastinator.especially with her homework! Taking a seat at her desk she examined her folder before pulling out her agenda notebook.  
  
"Alrighty, none for Science, History, or P.E." A smile shown brightly on her face as she went down her homework list. " Agh! English report due next week! Health homework too! This like totally isn't cool!" She stuck her tongue out at the paper and laughed. " Alright.after I finish that I have to start thinking about the Secret Santa gift." Kitty loved this project already. It gave her an opportunity to know someone better.  
  
Kitty had totally forgotten about the Secret Santa thing, she hadn't even opened her little piece of paper to see whom she was getting to get to know better. Tilting her head she reached into her folder and brought the piece of paper out of her folder.  
  
"Like, I hope its not one of those snobby cheerleaders. That'll totally be a drag!" She said as she began to open the paper. Her blues eyes widened as she read the name out loud in shock. "Pietro Maximoff?!?"  
  
"Pietro Maximoff, what?" Rogue said as she came into their shared dorm room. One of her gloved hands was covering the mouth piece to the phone while the other rested on her hip, a confused look on her face.  
  
Kitty nearly jumped out of her chair as she heard the southern girl talk. "Whoa! Like, Rogue aren't you suppose to be training with Scott and the others?" Kitty knew she had ignored her question about Pietro, but how was she supposed to answer that? Secret Santa's were suppose to be kept a secret even if Rogue wasn't in her class.  
  
"Please, Ah'd rather not have ta go through that torture more than once a day. Lance is on the phone, you want it?" Rogue raised an eyebrow at her roommate knowing something was up. She shook her head and handed the phone to Kitty.  
  
"Lance? Yeah,like of course!" Kitty jumped out of her chair and grabbed the phone from Rogue, the paper still in her hand. She smiled at Rogue and plopped down on her bed. Rogue rolled her eyes before leaving the room muttering things about danger rooms and roommates.  
  
"Hello?" Kitty said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Kitty. It's Lance." The junior said in a happy tone.  
  
" Oh, Hi Lance. Like, how are you?"  
  
" I'm good. I was just wondering if you uh--- if" Lance began to mumble things as a new voice could be heard.  
  
"Lance will you hurry up. Ya know, I got dates tonight so just ask her already. And I WILL be using your jeep." Pietro said quickly as he walked over to where Lance was sitting in the big armchair.  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes as she heard the infamous womanizer talk. Trying to ignore the comments of Pietro she tried to concentrate on Lance. " What were you saying Lance?" The young valley girl knew what Lance was trying to say but she wasn't just about to say 'yes or no.'  
  
"Get outta here Pietro, your not taking my jeep anywhere, so shove off!" Lance said angrily at the speedster. "Come on Lancey-boy, you want me to ask her for you?" Pietro grabbed the phone and smirked before zooming out of the room into his own.  
  
"Pietro get back h----" Before Lance could finish his sentence Pietro slammed the door and locked it. Hearing Lance climb up the stairs and begin to pound on the locked door.  
  
"Hello, Uh.Lance? Like are you there?" Kitty raised an eyebrow as she heard mumbling and pounding.  
  
"Hiya Kittycat, Prince Charming's here." Pietro said his womanizer side getting the best of him.  
  
"Pietro is that you? Where's Lance?" Kitty looked down at the small piece of paper in her hand remembering what the importance of it was and how much she hated the project at the moment.  
  
"Of course it is. Don't worry where Lance is, but he wanted to know if you wanted to go out for ice cream or something. He didn't ask you himself 'cause he's a chicken." Pietro said plainly as he leaned the phone on his shoulder and rummaged through his backpack out of boredom.  
  
"Pietro, stop playing around and give the phone back to Lance!" Kitty crumbled the paper up as she spoke. This was going to be totally disastrous.  
  
" What you don't want to talk to the best looking guy at school? You'd rather talk to Lancey?" He said his voice having a hint of jealousy. Pietro Maximoff didn't get jealous. He never had to, but this freshman was making that happen, since he was so use to getting any girl he wanted to go 'ga- ga' over him.  
  
Tearing through the backpack at this point the small piece of paper fell out of his backpack. He looked down at it remembering the stupid assignment Mrs. O'Hara had given them.  
  
"Pietro! When I get my hands on you ---" Lance yelled as he pounded on the door. The whole building had begun to shake because of Lance's little temper.  
  
" You'll love me forever, because I'm getting you a date with Kittycat!" Pietro yelled back loudly, knowing that Kitty could hear everything he was saying.  
  
Kitty sighed not even going to comment from what the silver-haired boy had said. " No, I'd rather talk to Lance at the moment. Since when did you start being his matchmaker, anyway?"  
  
"Since, never. Now are you going to answer before Lance changes his mind about you.or he breaks my door down?" Pietro said as he walked around his room the paper still on the ground and the pounding getting louder and louder. " Come on Kittycat it's a simple answer, yes or no." He was starting to get impatient with the small valley girl.  
  
"Ugh! Pietro it's none of your business if I say yes or no! Just put Lance back on the phone." Kitty said, trying to act calm.  
  
Pietro snickered to himself as Kitty talked. Oh, how he loved getting people irritated. " Fine! But trust me on this one Pryde, you'll only get mumbles from Lance!" He said in a matter-of-fact voice. Walking over to the door that was about to come off its hinges. He swung the door open and smiled widely at Lance like he hadn't done anything at all. " Here ya go Lance! I asked for you, who knows what she'll say. " Throwing the phone at Lance he turned around and closed the door quickly. " Oh yeah!! Ask Kitty what she likes! Besides pink fluffy teddy bears!!" Pietro yelled as he returned to his homework.  
  
Lance grabbed the phone as it got thrown to him and tried to open the door. Sighing and still angry he looked down at the phone and quickly brought it to his ear. "Kitty, you still there?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm still here Lance. What was that all about anyway?" She knew Lance wanted an answer but she still wasn't sure what her answer was. Yeah, she liked him, but he was part of the brotherhood; the badside.  
  
"Uhh, nothing. Pietro was just being an idiot. So, uh whaddya say?" Lance usually wasn't a stuttering person and now he really didn't need to be, but it wasn't working out to well.  
  
"Well.sure why not Lance. It'll be fun. " Kitty said, not so sure of her answer. Sure she liked Lance, but she wasn't about to say he was boyfriend material. Because she wasn't even sure he was.  
  
"Really? Great! How about in about an hour.or is that to short of notice?" Lance said in a happy tone before he got to his last question where as he then started to mumble again.  
  
"That'll like totally work. I'm sure the professor would let me." Kitty got up from her chair, and phased through the flooring. She had to find the Professor first.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N Well..Alrighty, that ends it for this chapter! The phone call of doom!! Dun dun dun! But yes.. I realize that I had Lancitty in this.. but its just part of it.. it'll disappear. trust me! Do you guys trust me? You better!!! OH and pretty pretty pwetty please can ya review?! I'd love you forever!!!! *Hugs all that review* 


	3. Tiki's Ice Cream Hut

A/N: Yay! Third chapter is up as of now! And I want to thank you all for reviewing! I love this story for some odd reason! I know that I haven't posted for awhile... or even reviewed anything but its because I've been real busy . plus I'm kinda in trouble... so heh. Yeah. but I promise I won't let this story go away. I already got the ending even though I haven't done the other chapters yet... *shrugs and continues to huggle her Pietro doll*  
  
~*~*~*~Chapter 3 *~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kitty went down the stairs knowing the Professor would be in the rec room. He always was at this time of day, watching the news or something. Shrugging to herself she made her way into the rec room, where she saw the Professor sitting in his wheelchair a look of deep thought on his face. " Um, Professor?" Kitty said quietly as she walked over to where he was. Smiling softly she crossed her arms. "Like, I was just wondering if I could go out for a little bit with um, Lance Alvers..." She said in a hopeful tone. She knew the professor already knew about her wanting to ask because of his telepathy but she still knew she should ask completely.  
  
Charles Xavier looked at the young valley girl, a small smile on his face. This was a great idea for her to go out with a brotherhood boy. It could possibly bring the two different groups together. He also knew that Lance's feelings for Kitty were very sincere. Nodding his head he spoke in an authoritative way. " Of course Kitty. Go ahead and go with Mr. Alvers, I'm sure everything will be fine. Just remember to keep your guard up in case anything was to happen."  
  
Kitty looked up at Xavier in shock and then nodded quickly. "Thanks Professor! I'll totally be careful!" She smiled widely at him before running out of the room towards hers. ((This'll be totally interesting.)) She thought to herself as she got ready. She knew Lance would come to pick her up, all she hoped was that Pietro didn't come along to get the jeep from Lance.  
  
~  
  
Pietro drummed his fingers quickly as he leaned on the railing of the staircase, waiting for Lance to come down. His blue eyes scanned the room as he kept drumming rather quickly. " Lance!!! Hurry up won't you!? It's already 5:30! I got ready in less than 2 minutes and here-you-are-taking- your-sweet-old-time-making-sure-your-perfect-well-sorry-to-say-----wait-no- I'm-not-what-am-I-saying?!!!" He yelled quickly, half of the whole sentence completely engulfed within the other words.  
  
Todd poked his head out of the living room and raised an eyebrow. " Wha's goin' on, yo?" He asked, his accent fully apparent. Pietro looked over at Todd a rather bored look on his face. " Lancey-boy over here is taking forever and---" Pietro didn't finish his sentence as Lance came walking down the stairs, his hair brushed and a decent smelling cologne on. "Lookin' good Lancey! Now, let's get movin' before I leave without you!" Pietro snapped as he zoomed into the living room and gave small thumbs up to Fred and Todd, which were watching t.v. " Later! I'm off to have my dates which you two will never have!" He said rather cooly, as Lance was about to say something sarcastic. Todd and Fred looked at him with a shake of their heads knowing all to well that Pietro always went out with the cheerleaders. Pietro zoomed out of the boarding house, jumping inside the truck. Lance came out a minute later and started the jeep with ease.  
  
"Pietro, you better not ruin my date. If you do, I'll wring your---"  
  
" Relax Lance! Sheesh, Kitty-cat isn't my type anyways! I mean, come on! Valley girl, I'm so like totally cute and can you like totally say that that outfit so clashes with her eyes!" Pietro mimicked Kitty and grinned when he was received with a death glare. "Did you happen to ask Kitty what she wants?" Pietro perked up, remembering the lame project.  
  
"Sounds like you got all that down Pietro, been getting lessons?" Lance said with a smirk before he heard Pietros question. No, Pietro... I didn't. And your not saying a word when I pick her up either!" Lance said, his hands clenched on the steering wheel as they turned the corner, coming towards the mansion.  
  
"Fine! Don't have to be such a grouch..." Pietro grinned as he chose to ignore Lances comment about lessons. He leaned back on the seat, looking straight ahead at the mansion. "Why is it that the X-geeks get to live in a place like that, when we get stuck with a place like the boarding house!?"  
  
Lance looked straight ahead at the mansion and grimaced. He knew Pietro was right about them getting stuck with a place like the boarding house. But, in the same thought he knew that it was half their fault the Brotherhood Mansion looked like that. "Because they have no one as annoying as you are at that place.." Lance mumbled under his breath as he stopped the car right out in front of the gates.  
  
Pietro yet again ignored his comment and grinned wider as Lance stopped the car. Standing up, he jumped out of the car and did a halfhearted wave at Lance before running up the wall using his powers. Running up to the front door he stopped a few inches short of the door and smoothed his clothes out. He HAD to ask Pryde what she wanted, so why not 'escort' her to Lance's jeep? Pietro looked in back of him quickly seeing Lance yelling words that he couldn't here.but he knew weren't to good.  
  
Knocking on the door in a quick fashion, Pietro ran a hand through his silver hair in case one of the other girls answered. Even if they were X- Geeks he still had to look good for them. even though he ALWAYS looked good. Grinning as the door opened he looked down to see Rogue's green eyes narrowed. " Wha' are yah doing here Maximoff?" Rogue opened the door all the way as she crossed her gloved hands together.  
  
Pietro's grin quickly dropped as he saw Rogue. He had been hoping for one of the younger girls. he would've had more fun with Tabitha or even Amara. "Hiya Rogue, how are you?" He said in gentlemen type tone as he let himself in by stepping to the side of her quickly.  
  
Rogue sighed as she let the speester enter the house. She knew he was here because of Kitty or something because of Kitty's sudden outburst earlier that day about Maximoff. Rogue rolled her eyes as she nodded her head. " Ah'm doing find Pietro. Now, care ta explain why you're here?" Rogue said in a questionable tone.  
  
Pietro shook his head quickly and looked over towards the staircase with a smirk as he saw Kitty staring at him with a shocked expression her normally put up hair, down and her usual pink outfit now black pants and a red top. "Actually Rogue, I can't. cause I have dates to get to and the lil' Kitten here has to get going as well.Right Kitty-cat?" Pietro said as he walked over to Kitty who was at the bottom of stairs still in shock that Pietro of all people was here instead of who she thought would've come. Her worst nightmare had begun. "Uh.." She said as she looked from Rogue to Pietro not sure of her answer.  
  
Pietro smirked inwardly as he wrapped an arm around Kitty's small waist and started leading her to the front door. " Now, now Kitten. you should've told Rogue about.." He leaned into her as he glanced over at Rogue. " our little date.." Pietro said in a high whisper then quickly stood up straight again, continuing to the door.  
  
Kitty's blue eyes widened as she stopped dead in her tracks which made him stop as well. Rogue on the other hand made her way over to them her hands up in a sort of 'time out' way. "Whoa, whoa.. Kitty, your not serious about this right?? He's gotta be playin' around!" Rogue said in a shocked tone. Kitty looked at her, her eyes narrowed as she glared over at Pietro who had stopped right in front of her, a twisted smirk on his face. "Never! Jeez, you actually think I'd go somewhere with Pietro!? UGH!" She said as she threw her arms up in the air and headed towards the door, phasing her way out, leaving both Pietro and Rogue in the front lobby one angry the other still shocked.  
  
Pietro glanced down at Rogue before shrugging and running out of the house . Rogue sighed deeply and placed a hand on her pale head. "Ah think ah need some aspirin or something.." She mumbled as she headed into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey! Come on now Kitty-cat! You know that was for fun! Your not actually mad at me are you??" Pietro said as she stopped right in front of Kitty making her bump into him. "Oooh! Pietro your such a-such a. menace!" She said as she walked around him her blue eyes still narrowed as she saw Lance in the drivers side of the jeep his head on the steering wheel. It looked like he was pounding his head on the steering wheel at that.  
  
"A menace?? Is that the best you could come up with Kitty-cat?" Pietro said as he watched Lance look upwards his eyes right on Kitty. "Kitty!" Lance said as he jumped out of the jeep and glared over at Pietro. "Maximoff, what'd you do?!" Avalanche said in an angry tone as he looked down at his 'precious kitty'.  
  
"Nothing Alvers, Kitten over here can't take a joke!" He said as he crossed his arms and walked over to the jeep without another word.  
  
Kitty looked up and glared at Pietro's back before looking at Lance with a small smile. "It's ok Lance, I'm fine. Pietro's just a jerk." Kitty shrugged as a grin spread on her face.  
  
Lance looked at the two his eyebrows raised in confusement. "Uh..alright." He said as he led Kitty over to the jeep, then went over to the drivers side getting in. Kitty stopped at the door and looked at Lance.  
  
Pietro watched from the back seat, completely amazed at Lance's lack of gentlemen-ship. Grinning as Kitty looked at Lance, Pietro jumped out of the jeep. "Jeez Lance! Even YOU should know how to act like a gentlemen!" He said, then opened the passengers door and motioned for Kitty to get in.  
  
Kitty stopped and looked at Pietro in shock. Her blue eyes were wide in amazement. ((Whoa, that's like a total shocker!)) She thought to herself as she sat in the jeep quietly. "Thanks Pietro.." She mumbled under her breath then crossed her arms.  
  
Lance looked at Kitty and mentally kicked himself as hard as he could for letting Pietro have his small 'glory' moment. "Uhh, so where do you want to go, Kitty?" Lance said quietly as Pietro hopped back into the back seat a smug look on his perfect to perfection face.  
  
Kitty shrugged then looked into the rear side mirror seeing Pietro hitting himself on the head lightly with his hand. Obviously the boy was impatient or was about to explode on Lance about something. Glancing over at Lance who seemed to not care about what the speedster was doing in the backseat. "Like.anywhere is fine with me Lance." She said in a small perky way.  
  
Lance only nodded as he started the car and slowly set off towards an unknown destination. He hadn't really thought of where to go with Kitty. to be honest, Lance didn't even think she was going to say 'yes' to him. But she had. Looking in the rear view mirror Lance caught Pietro's eye and sighed as the speed demon smirked and made a kissy face towards him then motioned towards Kitty.  
  
How he loved making fun of 'soon-to-be-couples' that he knew wouldn't ever work. Pietro knew Kitty was to good for Lance. Kitty was to good for himself as well and he knew it. That's why he loved to tease both of them.  
  
~  
  
Looking up from his quick case of boredom that had been brought on by Lance's lack of speech towards Kitty he smirked as he watched the small hut like place come into view. He hadn't noticed it at first but they had come to the mall. Which was exactly where Pietro was suppose to be for his 3 dates he had tonight. Looking again over at the 'hut' he sighed as Lance parked the car.  
  
He leaned into the two front seats and read the sign. "Tiki's Ice Cream Hut.." Pietro raised an eyebrow and tried to contain a smirk that was trying to get through.  
  
He scanned the area and saw little kids running around, ice cream all over their faces. The parents trying to carry on a conversation with others but at the same time yelling at their children. Glancing over at Kitty whose face had dropped when he had read the name looked like she was going to kick something. Patting Lance on the back he then jumped out of the car on Kitty's side and smirked. " You two have fun at.." He mimicked the little tiki man that was on the name board. He was holding up an ice cream cone with a big smile on his face. " Tiki's Ice Cream Hut." Pietro laughed as he walked away towards the entrance of the mall, his smirk still on his face.  
  
~  
  
Lance looked at Pietro with another death glare before the speed demon left. He then let his gaze slowly go to Kitty who was still gazing at the name of the sign not even paying attention to Pietro. " Kitty?" Lance said quickly his brown eyes curious at what she was thinking. Sure, this was a place he would NEVER go by himself.but Lance thought that Kitty might have.so why not try going somewhere she might've known? But it was obvious by Kitty's looked that hadn't ever come here before.  
  
Kitty's blue eyes slowly went over to Lance's her face quickly turning upright into a small smile. " Yeah Lance?"  
  
"Is this place alright? I mean I didn't really know where to go so I just kinda guessed where you wanted to go.." He mumbled as he scrathched the back of his neck in a nervous way.  
  
Kitty didn't say anything for a moment and glanced back over at the hut. It hadn't been one of the many places she had thought about going to as a first date but it seemed like Lance didn't know her that well. "Yeah.this is um..fine Lance. I mean it wasn't where I was expecting to go you know? But, like this is totally fine with me.." She said then shrugged.  
  
Lance scanned the area and sighed inwardly. He hated little kids.and being here with a whole bunch of them wasn't his idea of a grand time. But.he liked Kitty; a lot. So, he would put up with them for her. "Alright." He said as he got out of the jeep and walked around, then stopped at the front of the truck waiting for her to get out, totally forgetting about what had happened when he had picked her up. Kitty looked at him for a moment then shook her head mumbling different words under her breath so that he couldn't hear her. Getting out of the jeep she walked past him towards the entrance of the hut.  
  
((This is so not the place I was thinking of! Ugh, what is he thinking, I'm a small child??)) Kitty thought to herself as she stopped at the door and waited for Lance to move forward not exactly knowing what to do or where to go. Smiling softly though, she made herself seem like she was having a good time.  
  
Lance looked down at her as he came through the door. She had a smile on her face, so he thought she was having a good time. That was good for her. in a way bad for him. He sighed inwardly and rubbed the back of his neck as he motioned towards the counter where a big man with a lei around his neck and wrist was standing a wide toothy grin on his face.  
  
Kitty followed Lance quietly at first then ran a hand through her brown hair as they stopped at the counter.  
  
"Welcome to Tiki's Ice Cream Hut! What would you like to eat at our hut?" The man with the lei's said happily looking back and forth between Kitty and Lance.  
  
Lance scanned the menu then looked down at Kitty who looked up at him with a small smile before turning to the cashier. " I'll have a small bowl of strawberry vanilla, please." Lance nodded his head and shrugged. " I'll have a chocolate cone." He said with a small roll of his eyes making sure Kitty wasn't able to see him. He really didn't want to be here.  
  
"Certaintly!" The cashier said as he jotted down the order then told Lance how much it would be. Lance slowly pulled out his tattered black wallet and brought the money out. Turning to face the many small kids after getting his change he looked around for Kitty who had left his side. Seeing her at a corner table near the window he quickly made his way towards her.  
  
"Kitty? Are you alright, I mean. you seem kind of down or something?" Lance said quietly as he took a seat across from her, examining her face.  
  
The valley-girl looked over at Lance with a smile and shook her head slowly. "Nothing is wrong at all Lance.This is a rather interesting place to go to, but it seems nice.." Kitty said as she looked around, then looked back out of the window towards the mall. She would've sworn she had seen a blur of silver color go around the parking lot a few hundred times.  
  
"Oh..well, I thought you might like it. I mean, you seem like the type of girl who would like a place like this." Lance scratched his neck as he leaned back on the stool that had straw strings hanging from the bottoms.  
  
"No worries Lance.we'll have fun!" She said, trying to lighten the mood, and hers. Lance smiled at her before turning his attention on the man that had been behind the counter before. He had come with Lance's cone and Kitty's bowl of ice cream. " Here ya two youngsters go, eat up!" The man said, then handed the items to them.  
  
Lance nodded as Kitty thanked the man. Looking down at her small bowl of ice cream she started to swirl the spoon slowly. "So, Lance.like." She really didn't know what to say. She had never been around him for a long period of time, meaning just the two of them.  
  
Looking up, feeling slightly uncomfortable he noticed how uncomfortable she looked. "Yeah.so, you hear about that dance that's coming up after winter break?" Lance grinned trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Yeah, like isn't called the Sadie Hawkins Dance?" Kitty said as she took another small bite of her ice cream trying to ignore the many screams and giggles that were being heard outside. Lance nodded and looked outside the window not able to stand the constant giggling of the loud children. "What's going on out there??" He said as he stood up.  
  
Kitty looked up, finished with her bowl of ice cream. "Huh? Oh those kids? Probably some clown or something y'know? This is kind of a childs place." Kitty made herself stop, not wanting Lance to get mad at her comment about 'childs place'.  
  
Glancing down at her with a sigh he looked around outside then saw what was going on outside. Narrowing his eyes he continued to watch the small group around the smirking person.  
  
"Who is it Lance?" Kitty said as she stood up, walked over to the trash can near the door and dumped her bowl into the garbage. Glancing out the window she stopped in her tracks and grinned as Lance came over to her, keeping his eyes on the figure.  
  
Outside you could hear little girls giggling and yelling out some words.  
  
"You're here today!"  
  
"Where've you been, I've missed you!"  
  
"Yay!! Your back!"  
  
"Pietro!!"  
  
Kitty opened the door as she heard the last girl call out. Lance walked behind her a smirk now plastered on his face. It seemed like Mr.Popularity has come here before and it seemed, to Lance, that he came here often.  
  
Pietro kneeled down and hugged the small girls a small smile on his face. " Hey girls." He said softly to them as he stood up again and looked towards the door where Kitty and Lance stood. " Have fun you two?" Pietro said as he crossed his arms acting like nothing unusual was going on.  
  
Kitty wrapped her arms around her stomach trying to hold in her laughter. Pietro Maximoff actually hung around here! Looking up at Lance letting a smile form on her face. This was going to be great. Kitty walked towards Pietro and the group slowly smiling softly at the girls who smiled widely at her.  
  
Lance walked slowly towards Pietro and his group of small childrens, stopping a few feet away from Kitty. Scanning the crowd he noticed they were all girls. " Oh we just had a ball Pietro, but it seems you have had lots more fun." He motioned towards the small girls who glared up at him making him feel like they were going to bite his arm off if he came closer to Pietro. "Having fun playing dolls with the girls Pietro?" Lance grinned widely knowing or at least hoping that he had finally gotten Pietro on something.  
  
A/N: Wow. that was a really long chapter!!!! Heh, oh well.. You know, as said before.. I'm REALLY SORRY!!! I got in trouble!!!! *cries uncontrollably* But, Here's the 3rd chapter!!.. and kinda a cliffhanger!!! MUWHAHAH!!!.. What is Pietro Maximoff up to at this. Ice Cream Hut!?!?! ... You know, I'm not even sure..but we'll find out soon enough!!!!  
  
R/R and I'll give you a Pietro doll!!!!  
  
Kitty Maximoff~ 


End file.
